Society Rejects
by FireManiac95
Summary: ALex, Jessie, and Derek were living in LA. Derek caused a problem that forced them to go to New York were they were caught useing their powers, now the city of New York, and Proffeser X. are trying to find them.
1. Bow To The Fool

This story probably sucks but oh well. Please send reviews! Alex is owned by me, Jessie is owned by my Best Friend IceLynx and Derek is owned by me, that's right, the hotti is all mine! That's all I need to say the rest is there.  
  
Jessie/Code Name: Breeze/Powers: Teleporting, Phasing /Personality: Tough, gangster-like, very mysterious, and eager to fight/Car: 2002 Jaguar XK Series, Ice Blue/Habits: Smoker, Drinker/Hobbies: Karate, Knife Throwing, Street Racing/Age: 18/Desciption: 5'8", Waist long brown hair with ice blue highlights, bright green eyes, wears tan leather jacket, baggy cargo pants, white tank, black hiking boots, chain necklace with silver skull charm, with matching skull earrings.  
  
Alex/Code Name: Saber/Powers: Mind Reading, Claws, Unlimited Strength/Personality: Tough, Punk/Goth, Biker, Gangsta-Like/Car: 2003 Ford Thunderbird, Red/Habits: Drinking, Picking Fights/Hobbies: Knife Fighting, Street Fighting, Singing /Age: 18/Description: 5'8"1/2, Chin length dirty blond hair with bright red highlights, scarlet eyes, black leather trench coat, red tank top, tight dark blue pants with chains, chunky black platform biker boots, a chain necklace rapped around twice to make a choker, large silver hoops, and a red dragon tattoo between shoulder blades.  
  
Derek /Code Name: Ghost/Powers: Invisibility, Levitation /Personality: Gangsta, Punk/Car: 98 Custom Toyota Supra, Black/Habits: Guns, Car, Knives, Drinker/Hobbies: Part Time DJ, Street Racing, Working on Car Marksmanship/Age: 20 /Description: 6'2", Dirty blond spiked hair with bleached tips, hazel eyes, red vest, blue t-shirt, faded baggy pant, sneakers, one pierced ear.  
  
Ok then, on with the story!  
  
**************************  
  
Alex barged into the bar. Looking around for a moment she spotted the back of the tan leather jacket Jessie always wore. Jessie appeared to be asleep, an empty beer can still in her hand. Alex cursed and marched over to her friend, and sitting next to her she ordered a glass of water. When it came Alex threw it on Jessie's head. The teen jumped, then fell off her stool. She sat up, then groaned and fell over again.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do with you?" Alex muttered. She bent over and grabbed Jessie's jacket. Hauling her upright, Alex half carried half drug Jessie out of the bar and into her red T-Bird. She drove down the streets of L.A. occasionally slapping the still unconscious form of Jessie.  
  
Finally, right as Alex drove into the hospital parking lot, Jessie woke up. She groaned again and sat up in the seat.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. Alex slapped her lightly.  
  
"You're with me." She replied. She frowned at Jessie. Jessie glared back.  
  
"Why'd you go and bring me here?" she demanded. "I was having a good time!" Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"I found you passed out at the Elixer." She replied. "God damnit, Jessie! I thought you weren't going to become an alcoholic!"  
  
"I'm not!" Jessie growled. "I just like ta have a few beers once in a while."  
  
"I've found you drunk three times this month!" Alex practically screamed. Jessie groaned again. She was having a hangover, and her best fried screaming in her ear wasn't helping. Then she looked around.  
  
"Why are we at the hospital? Did I kill someone while I was drunk?"  
  
"No, Derek got in a car accident." Alex replied. Jessie sat up immediately.  
  
"Is his car ok?" she asked. Then, as an after thought, she added, "How is he?" Alex sighed.  
  
"He got cut up badly on his forehead, he's in the hospital to get stitches. His car is totaled." Jessie wasn't sure how to take that. She knew Derek would be fine, but his great car was a wreck! She could barley take it, how would he react?  
  
The two girls got out of the car and walked into the hospital. Inside the noise nearly killed Jessie, and she would have left if Alex hadn't grabbed her by her arm and dragged her forward. The two walked into a small room, where Derek was sitting on a bed, a large cut on his forehead. He glared at the girls, but they were used to that. Derek always glared.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Derek asked, seeing Jessie holding her head.  
  
"Hangover," she muttered.  
  
"I thought you weren't an alcoholic." He replied.  
  
"I'm NOT." Jessie said loudly. "I like to have a few beers once in a while. Kill me."  
  
"They will," Alex said severely. Jessie rolled her eyes. Alex looked worriedly at Derek's cut. "You ok?" she asked.  
  
"My car is smashed." Derek replied.  
  
"Is that all you guys care about!?" Alex yelled.  
  
"Yes," Derek replied. "My car is smashed, I'm pissed about it, and this damn cut is costing me a fortune to stitch up." Alex rolled her eyes and Jessie grinned.  
  
"You gonna get another car?" Jessie asked. Derek looked at her.  
  
"Of course I'm getting another car! A friend in New York found a car that he can't afford, but he told its owner to hold on to it. I'm going there tomorrow to look at it."  
  
"How are you getting across the country in one night?" Alex asked. Derek thought for a moment.  
  
"Can I borrow one of your cars?" He asked. The girls looked at each other.  
  
"No!" they said simultaneously.  
  
"Oh come on girls. Please!"  
  
"No but I'll drive you." Alex replied. Derek thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"I'll come to, but I'm taking my car." Jessie said. The three nodded, and the girls stood up.  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight," Alex said, checking her watch on one of her many chains. It was six o clock, that gave everyone two hours to get their stuff. Jessie and Derek nodded.  
  
Jessie and Alex left, and two hours later Alex was waiting for Derek in front of his apartment. He came out and threw a suitcase in her trunk and looked around.  
  
"Where's Jessie got to?" He asked. Alex shrugged. Then, like an answer, they heard the squealing of brakes. They looked up the road as Jessie came barreling down. She slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop in front of her friends.  
  
"I'm here!" she announced, hopping out of her car. Alex looked at the back seat and spotted a twelve pack. She sighed and picked one up, opening it while getting into the divers seat.  
  
"You better not drink to many of those on the road," she said taking a sip. Jessie looked innocently at her.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" she asked.  
  
************************  
  
Ok, so, I want to know what you think? Good, Bad? Reviews please! 


	2. The Great City of New York

Seven days later the sky scrapers of New York City were visible, and at dawn the next day all three teens reached the city and checked into a cheap hotel.  
  
"So where's your car?" Jessie asked, leaning on her own. Derek shrugged.  
  
"I have to call my friend's friend to find out where is it," he replied.  
  
"You mean you don't even know where it is?!" Alex yelled. Seven days on the road with only beer and coffee to keep her going was leaving her cranky. Derek shrugged again and she growled. "Idiot," she grumbled.  
  
"So when are you getting it?" Jessie asked, tossing a beer to Alex she got herself one and opened it.  
  
"I dunno, whenever I guess," Derek muttered, grabbing Jessie's last beer.  
  
"God, do you know anything about your car?" Alex said, Derek shrugged again, causing both girls to roll their eyes and sigh.  
  
The next morning Derek had located his car and headed out to pick it up. Neither girl would give him a lift, so he had to take a cab. Jessie had bugged Alex into accompanying her on a site seeing tour around the huge city, and the two teenagers walked downtown to the Empire State Building. Jessie was interested in seeing the city from other high points, so she teleported outside the glass and all around in the air, finally returning to the inside next to Alex, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Quit showing off," she said. Jessie looked shocked.  
  
"Showing off? I never!" she said, but received an exasperated look as a response. "Well, I saw Central Park from here, we've gotta go! It looked so cool, this huge green patch in the middle of the city."  
  
"Whatever. But you gotta get us there, I'm not walking anymore." Alex replied.  
  
"Fine."  
  
An hour later the two friends were walking through the park, talking about living in L.A. and how it was different from New York. They were walking past a big group of boys, who were sitting on their cars and playing a radio loudly when one boy called out.  
  
"Hey, what are two fine little girls like you doing out here?" A couple guys whistled and one hit a horn, the others laughed. One that looked like the leader came up behind Alex and slapped her butt. Jessie knew what was coming and smiled as the kid who had had the nerve to touch Alex was knocked backward ten feet by Alex's fist. A shocked silence fell over the boys as Jessie, laughing, stepped beside her friend.  
  
"I'd be careful about whatcha say and do 'round Alex, she's got one hell of a right hook," Jessie said. One boy sprung to his feet and walked forward, fists clenched.  
  
"Ya can't do that ter Tony and get away with it, little missy," he growled at Alex. Jessie shrugged.  
  
"I warned ya, your bad," she said, stepping away. Another punch sent Tony's friend flying backwards also, and the whole gang of boys jumped up.  
  
"If ya want it bring yer miniscule dicks up here and try ta get it," she growled, kicking another one that had tried to grab her from behind. Jessie chuckled.  
  
"Bless their dear little hearts, looks like Alex found some playmates." She muttered. Then she called out to her friend. "Play nice with the other children, they all don't like to rough house as much as you, dear." Alex smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, we're just playing beat-the-crap-outta-these-motha-fuckers, I won't get hurt, I promise!" she called back. Then one of the boys pulled out a knife, and the others backed off as he faced the teen. She raised an eyebrow at it and then started to laugh, bewildering the boy and his friends.  
  
"Oh, nice blade, let me get mine out. Hold on." she said, six razor sharp claws extending from her knuckles as she raised her fists. The boys stared at them stupidly and the kid with the knife cried out, dropping his blade and backing off. Alex walked forward, and his friends bolted, just as Tony gained conciseness.  
  
Tony hopped up, trying to follow his friends, but spinning around he crashed into a car and fell over. Alex walked forward and grabbed his shirt collar, picking him up easily and throwing him onto the hood of the car. The claws in her right hand retracted and she started slugging the boy over and over, while he squealed and tried to defend himself.  
  
Every time she hit him she vented her feelings about boys like him in the city. "Go slap my butt, will ya? I'll, kill, you, you, little, bastard!" Jessie laughed and watched the boy turn into a screaming little girl as her friend hit him over and over. Suddenly they heard a loud shout behind them.  
  
"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" The girls spun around to see several policemen aiming guns at them, Alex dropped the teen and put her hands up, smiling disarmingly. Jessie followed her lead, but stepped backwards next to her friend.  
  
"This is getting heavy," she commented, Alex nodded. Unknown to them, across the street was a large crowd, attracted by the screams and Alex's claws. One man with dark hair, and a leather suit on, gasped when he saw the claws emitting from the girl's left hand as she raised it in the air. He tried to make his way through the crowd when suddenly both girls jumped backwards behind the car they were in front of, and the officers opened fire.  
  
"You have any more great ideas?!" Alex yelled as the bullets whizzed overhead. Jessie grinned.  
  
"Yep," she said. Then she stood up, dragging Alex with her. "HEY YOU FAT ASSED COPS, TRY AND HIT SOMETHING WONT YA?" she screamed, then grabbed Alex and with a loud crack and a puff of blue smoke they disappeared, Alex waving and flipping the cops the bird. The man in the crowd froze when he saw the teens disappear.  
  
"God, Chuck should look into this," he muttered, making his way out.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Well, we hoped y'all like this chapter, this was a StrangeAngel/ Ice Lynx Production, next chapter coming as soon as you lazy people leave us a review or we'll sick Alex and Jessie on you! Hahaha! Oh, and yes, Alex does take things very seriously! 


End file.
